return_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200214-history
John Egbert
Entrance (Retcon Warp) John arrives into the stage by teleporting in his God Tier form. Afterwards, he goes back to his regular form and a text saying "STRIFE" appears. Special Moves Neutral B - John's Sylladex John uses his Sylladex to captchalogue items that he has in front of him or on his hands (as well as physical projectiles and traps), much like Jade does. However, this move is different to Jade's Neutral B. If John presses B and there are no items around, he'll release the last item he has captured. If you try to captchalogue something and you already have 3 cards (the limit), John's bottom item will be flung forwards. By holding B you can change between 2 fetch modus: Stack and Queue. Stack is the one that we've just described. Queue doesn't allow John to release the top item whenever he wants, but when an item is flung off the Sylladex, it'll go further and deal more damage. John will lose all of his items if he gets KO'd. Side B - Pogo Hammer John begins swing around his Pogo Hammer (which does damage) to build up strength as long as you hold down B. If you release the button, John will launch himself forwards and smash with the Pogo Hammer (having Super Armor in the process). When this move is fully charged (which is shown when the green ghosts appear around John when he's charging the attack up), it becomes much stronger and it can break shields. In the air, John will spin around forwards with his hammer, working as a recovery move but not being as damaging as the grounded version of this move. Up B - Rocket Pack John uses his Rocket Pack to launch himself upwards. You can tilt the stick before the launch to choose between 3 directions (upwards, diagonally upwards to the left and right) and cancel the move earlier by pressing B, which will leave you on a helpless state. Down B - The Windy Thing John uses his Heir of Breath powers to do "The Windy Thing". Closer opponents will be pushed forwards and get twirled in a similar way to Mario's cape, while further opponents will just get limited movement. Physical traps and items can be pushed forwards, while non-physical projectiles disappear if they get in contact with the wind. The move you use this move, the shorter the range of the wind will be, but not using the move for 10 seconds will restore it to its original range. Final Smash - Heir of Breath John goes to sleep on the Quest Bed and recieves 413%. Afterwards he ascends to the God Tier, causing a tornado. Apart from the tornado, John can create smaller tornados by pressing B and large gusts of wind by pressing A. Once the opponents get KO'd or after 10 seconds, the Final Smash ends and John goes back to normal (he also gets healed). KO Sounds KO Sound 1: Agh! KO Sound 2: Ugh! Star KO Sound: *gibberish* Taunts Up: *recieves a message on his PDA* Side: *puts his bunny plush inside of a box* Down: *puts on his Clever Disguise* Victory Screens + Failure/Clap Victory Option #1: *does a silly victory dance* Victory Option #2: *holds his Pogo Hammer over his head in a heroic way* Victory Option #3: *in God Tier form, John looks at a letter and then teleports away* Lose Pose: *sitting on the ground, with a painful expression* Moveset Basic Attacks * AAA Combo: John smashes with a regular hammer. * Dash Attack: ??? Tilt Attacks * Side: John smashes with the Sledge Hammer. * Up: ??? * Down: ??? Smash Attacks * Side: John hops forwards riding his Green Slime Ghost Pogo, while attacking with a regular hammer and a can of shaving cream. * Up: ??? * Down: John smashes the ground with a Wrinklefucker on each hand. Aerial Attacks * Neutral: A bunch of cards come out of John's hands. * Forward: ??? * Back: ??? * Up: ??? * Down: ??? Grabs/Throws * Grab: John grabs the opponent with the Remote Ghost Gaunlets. * Pummel: ??? * Forward: ??? * Back: ??? * Up: The Gaunlet throws the opponent upwards. * Down: ??? Others * Ledge Attack: ??? * 100% Ledge Attack: ??? * Front Floor Attack: ??? * Back Floor Attack: ??? Trivia *John and Jade both share a few parallels in their movesets; **Both use their Sylladex as a Neutral B (Stack and Queue, Pictionary) **Both use their Strife weapon with a unique attribute as a Side B (Hammerkind and Riflekind) **Both have a boosting Up B (Rocket Pack and Iron Lass Suit) **Both use their God Tiers as their Final Smash (Heir of Breath and Witch of Space) *This Moveset came quick because ShadBad88 said Homestuck sprites were easier to render Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Homestuck Category:Male Category:Human Category:Hero Category:Teenager Category:American Category:Cults Category:Lawl Beatdown Category:Lawl Beatdown's Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets